This invention relates to a tilting mechanism for an outboard drive unit, and more particularly to an improved tilt locking and holding mechanism which retains the drive unit in a tilted down position under normal running conditions but which permits the drive unit to pivot upwardly should the drive unit collide with an underwater obstacle, and which also holds the drive unit in a tilted up position when desired.
An outboard drive unit, which may comprise an outboard motor or the outboard drive portion of an inboard/outboard drive, typically employs an arrangement for supporting the drive unit for pivotal movement about a generally horizontally extending tilt axis. This pivotal movement is provided to adjust the trim of the drive unit to suit varied running conditions as well as to tilt up the drive unit to an out-of-the-water position for servicing, storage, trailering or the like. It is also conventional practice to employ some form of mechanical locking and holding mechanism to maintain the outboard drive unit in the tilted down position under normal running conditions and to hold the outboard drive in its tilted up position when desired.
One such mechanism employs an engaging arm which is affixed to a swivel bracket of the drive unit and is adapted to releasably engage a pin on the clamp bracket of the drive unit. A lever, which is pivotally supported on the swivel bracket by means of a support shaft, is connected to the engaging arm by a link and is adapted to be pivoted by means of an operating lever also attached to the support shaft to actuate the engaging arm. A holder arm is also pivotally supported on the swivel bracket by means of another shaft and is engagable with a holder portion of the clamp bracket for holding the outboard drive unit in a tilted up state. Although this type of mechanism is generally satisfactory, the use of different shafts for the engaging arm lever and the holder arm makes the layout and assembly of the tilting mechanism difficult and relatively complicated, since these components must be installed in a relatively small space on the swivel bracket.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tilting mechanism for an outboard drive unit which includes both a tilt locking and holding mechanism and which is more simply arranged and constructed and yet highly effective in operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tilting mechanism for an outboard drive unit wherein a lever of the tilt locking mechanism and a holder arm of the tilt holding mechanism both pivot about a common axis.